1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drywall tools, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drywall T-square wherein the same utilizes a series elongate slots equally spaced and formed within a slidable rule portion to effect scoring and cutting of associated drywall panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
T-squares of various types have been utilized in the prior art to gauge and position measurements for subsequent procedures. The drywall tools of the prior art, however, have failed to provide a rapid and efficient manner of effecting scoring and cutting of an associated drywall panel with the attendant simplicity and effectiveness of the organization of the instant invention. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,805 to Padilla setting forth the use of a first rule slidably mounted at a second rule for effecting measuring operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 965,945 to Roman provides a drafting implement provided with openings for receiving a marking instrument such as a pencil therethrough.
U.S. Pat. No. 557,804 to Hammers sets forth a T-square utilizing a plurality of scales in the body and head of the T-square member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,226,302 to Aswad provides a gauge for use with stone work, wherein the gauge includes a T-square member with a further member slidably mounted overlying the body of the T-square member to position the stone work portions relative to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,081 to Wing provides a T-square utilizing retractable pins within the body of the T-square for attachment of the T-square to drywall products.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved drywall T-square wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.